The Truth Comes To Light
by ShadowKalia20
Summary: Harry has a dream involving a young women who says that she is his true grandmother and that his true grandfather needs his help. Contains Yaoi, eventually, and some OOC-ness and my own Characters. I hope you enjoy! I added a Disclaimer on Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1 added disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make money by writing this story. Besides, if I did own it.. Severus Snape, Dobby, Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley would've survived in the end**.

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep. He was dreaming of a beautiful young woman with dark chocolate brown hair with faint red highlights that had a natural wave to it and reached past her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep forest green and her skin was a smooth alabaster color. She was in a long, white satin night dress that stopped right above her ankles showing off her feet. She smiled at Harry as they stood in a forest of pure white wisteria trees. Her voice sounded like pure silk when she spoke, "Hello Harry." The raven blinked at her. How did she know who he was. She giggled softly, "I know you very well Harry." He blinked again, "How do you know me miss?" "Your mother speaks of you often." Harry looked surprised, "How..?" A sudden thought hit him, "Are we in..?" She smiled at him before nodding, "Yes. We are in the spirit world. Well, my portion of the spirit world where I reside."

He nodded, "Okay then. Um.. Why did you call me here exactly miss.. um?" "Sera. Sera Harting-Riddle." The raven haired teen looked at her in shock causing her to laugh softly, "I know what you are thinking and yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort was my husband." Harry was dumbstruck, "How? Why? When? Explain please." This caused her to laugh again, "Of course, I am sorry for the shock you know. But, I need you to do something for me. I have a limited time to speak to you and the story you wish to hear will take awhile. So, I need you to speak to my husband." Harry shook his head, "But I can't! He'll kill me the second he sees me!" She smiled sadly, "I know. But, he needs to know the truth about my death." The boy blinked at her, confused, "Why? What happened?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly in sadness, "Harry, you can not trust the headmaster anymore." "Why not?" "Because Harry.." She closed her eyes before looking up at him again, "He is the one who murdered me and took away my baby. The real reason why my beloved husband went dark side." Harry shook his head in dis-belief, "No. No, that can't be true.." She frowned at Harry, "But it is Harry. It is. I was six months pregnant with my little girl when i was kidnapped by Dumbledor. He left a dead pregnant woman in my place under polyjuice to make it look like I had been killed. Whe in reality, he kept me prisoner until I gave birth to my darling girl." Tears came to Sera's eyes as she remembered, "He took her from my arms and casted the killing curse! The last thing I remember truly hearing was my little girl screaming and crying."

She had begun to cry and Harry had walked up to her to comfort her. She hugged him close bafore she started to calm down some. She looked at him again, "When Tom found the body he was enraged and distraught. I do not know how he knew that it was Dumbledor but.. he knows. Also, the prophecy between you two is a lie. The old man made it up with the help of that idot Trelawny." Harry was truly shocked by this, "I-It is? How?" She took a step back but still held Harry's hand, "I gave birth to a little girl with curly red hair and emerald green eyes. Like yours. She was taken from me and given to a muggle family named Evans." Harry's eyes widened, "You mean that you're my.. grandmother? My real grandmother?" Sera nodded, "Then that means that.. Voldemort is my.." He swallowed, "Grandfather?" She nodded again, "Yes." Harry was in complete shock. His mouth opened and closed for the longest time before he finally was able to talk again, "Then.. why did he try to kill me and kill mum?" She frowned sadly, "He didn't know who she was, who you were. Tom never knew I gave birth. He thought Lily died when he thought I had been killed."

Harry nodded in uderstanding though his mind was reeling with this new information. Sera knew they didn't have enough time left so she spoke again, "Harry, you need to tell Tom about this. Send him a letter, asking to meet with him. Tell him that you met me and write at the bottom 'Pure white wisterias remind me of Lake Hena at moonlight'. He'll know what that means and let you come without harming you. Please Harry." Harry looked at her and nodded. He saw her smiled in relief before he awoke the next morning in his 'room' at the Dursley's.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry quickly got up and wrote the letter to Voldemort.

_Dear Voldemort,_

_Your beloved deceased wife Sera came to me in a dream last night. She told me that I needed to tell you of her true demise. I will explain all if you allow me to visit unharmed. I just wish to speak to you. Trust me, it will benefit the both of us._

_From Harry Potter_

_PS: The pure white wisterias remind me of Lake Hena at moonlight._

Harry finished the last sentence and fixed it up to Hedwig's leg and led her to the window. He looked at her, "Okay girl, I need you to take the to Voldemort." She hooted at him, "I know but its important and I would never send you to him if it wasn't, ok?" She hooted again as if agreeing with him and flew off. He watched her leave and sighed, hoping she would be safe on her journey.

Meanwhile, a certin dark lord was looking solemly at an old wedding photo. This certin Dark Lord did not look like a snake-man monster but more like the young man in tho photograph. Voldemort was looking at his wedding photo of him and his beloved wife and best friend, Sera. He had loved her truly and dearly and was completely beside himself with grief when she was killed along with their unborn daughter. He was so happy at the thought of becoming a father. He wanted to prove to himself that he could be and of course, Sera always knew he would be. He suddenly grew angry and clutched the picture tightly. Damn that old fool Dumbledore! His old friend Abraxis Malfoy had seen Dumbledore standing over Sera's dead body before he had apperated away from the scene.

Abraxis had told him after the funeral when Dumbledore had left and he had thrown a fit before vowing to kill that old fool. He was jolted out of his thoughts when an owl had come through his window and landed on his desk. He was slightly shocked to find out that this owl was Potter's snowy owl Hedwig. He saw the letter she was carrying and took it from her before giving her a treat. She hooted her thanks and flew to the owl perch in the corner as he read the letter. His eyes went from narrowed in slight anger from wide confusion. He sat there for a few minutes before deciding to reply to Potter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I will allow you access to my study only. I wish to know what Sera told you and to see if she really contacted you. I have my floo channel open to my study at Riddle Manor. I wish to see you as soon as you finish reading this._

_Lord Voldemort_

When he was satisfied with the letter, he gave it to Hedwig who took off to Harry's quickly. He watched her disappear before sitting back down and looking at the wedding photo once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was doing chores that the Dursley's had left for him to do when Hedwig returned. He smiled at her, relieved that she was not harmed and stroked her head. She cooed softly before showing him the letter attached to her foot. He took the letter and she flew back up to his room to sleep possibly. He opened the letter and read through it. He was relieved again at the contents and imediately stopped what he was doing. He got up and dusted himself off some before he headed towards the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder that he kept hidden away and called out, "Voldemort's study in Riddle Manor." before stepping into the flames.

Harry had landed in a heap in Voldemort's study which caused Voldemort himself to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Harry grumbled as he dusted himself off, "Dammit, I hate flooing places. I can never land right." He then noticed Voldemort, who had gotten control over his laughter, and nodded to him, "Um.. hello." The Dark Lord rooled his eyes, "Sit down Potter and lets get this over with." Harry grimaced but sat down. Thats when he noticed how young and human Voldemort looked, "You look so young.. and human!" Voldemort snorted, "Oh really? I hadn't known. Now, Tell me. What happened exactly?" Harry sighed and started telling Voldemort about meeting Sera in the white wisteria forest, talking with her about her demise which he heard Voldemort growl slightly, making him stop. "She was still alive? And had given birth before he finally killed her?" He suddenly looked at Harry with slight hope in his eyes, "My daughter.. is she..?" Harry frowned and shook his head, "I was getting to that."

He then continued to tell him about how Lily, his mother, was the little girl and was placed with muggles by Dumbledore and how the prophecy was fake which caused Voldemort himself to kill his own daughter without knowing it. Harry took a breath and watched for Voldemort's reation. Voldemort was in complete and utter shock. His mind was reeling and he finally released a sob. He had killed his little girl without knowing it was her and almost killed his grandson and kept trying to kill him all because of the power hungry old fool Dumbledore. He cried out in rage which startled and scared Harry slightly before calming down some. He sighed sadly before looking at the raven haired boy across from him, "Harry, i'm so sorry. If I had known.. I would've never done that. I would've faked yours and your parents deaths and taken you to a safe place. Please forgive me."

Harry looked at the dark lord.. no, he looked at his grandfather before nodding, "I forgive you. We were both tricked by Dumbledore for many years. Maybe now, we make things right and give him exactly what he deserves." Tom looked at his grandson and nodded with a smirk, "I agree Harry. Does this mean you're on my side then?" Harry smiled and nodded, "Yes. It does." Tom smiled, really truly smiled at him, "Good." They then started to talk about ways to end that old fools plans and his life for good, not knowing they were being watch by a mother and daughter on the spirit plain. They both looked at each other and smiled, knowing that everything was going to work out in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Tom had finished plotting their sceme. Now was the time to put it into action. The first part was that Harry had to pretend to stay loyal to Dumbledore and go back to stay at the Dursley's. Harry protested at that which caused Tom to ask him why. Harry told him everything from him living in the cupboard under the stairs until he was eleven to doing all of the Dursley's chores since he was little to puttinf bars on his window and showing him no love at all. Tom growled in anger. How dare those muggles treat his grandson like a common house elf! But in order for their plan to work, Harry had to go back. Even though neither of them liked it.

Harry also told Tom that he suspected that Hermione and a few of the Weasleys were just using him. Tom asked him to elaborate what he meant. He sighed, "Well, Ron and Hermione have been saying weird things behind my back. I haven't caught much of it but i overheard them say things like, 'Rotten little fame whore', 'How long do we have to keep faking it' and 'I hope he doesn't figure it out'. Molly has been treating me like i'm some kind of chore that _**has**_ to be done and Arthur just ignores me sometimes. Percy has never really liked me and Ginny has become, well.. rather obsessed with me." Tom's eyebrow rose, "Hasn't she always though?" Harry nodded slightly, "Yeah, but not like this. She was constantly glued to my side at school this past year and continuosly sends me letters to which I don't respond. I mean, i'm not even.." Harry stopped himself.

Tom gave him a look, "Not even what Harry?" The green eyed boy looked at his new grandfather nervously, "You promise you won't get mad and throw me out?" Tom gave him a smile and nodded, "Of course." Harry bit his lip and said, "I'm gay." He looked up to see Tom smile and nod, "I had a feeling." "You're not mad?" Tom laughed at that, "Harry, you're my grandson. Granted, I just found that out but nevertheless I do love you and I accept you for who you are." Harry smiled brightly and hugged his grandfather who returned the hug.

After awhile, Harry sat back down and Tom straightened himself out, "Now, you said some so I am assuming that the other Weasleys still see you as family?" Harry nodded, "Yes. Gred and Forge have always been big brothers to me and i've always been their little brother. We also share ownership of Weasly Wizards' Weezes. I gave them my money that I got when I won the Tri-Wizard tournament in fourth year." Tom instantly felt bad, "I'm so sorry Harry. If I had known.." Harry shook his head, "It wasn't your fault. We were fooled by Dumbledork, remember? He's the one at fault." Tom chuckled at the nickname for the crazy headmaster, "Right. Continue what you were saying."

Harry nodded, "Bill and Fleur are definitely on my side. Fleur because I saved her sister during the second task and Bill because.. well, he likes me a lot more than Ron. I've only met Charlie a few times but we seemed to hit it off well." Tom nodded, "Alright then. Are there any other friends of yours that you trust and do not trust?" Harry thought for a moment, "Well, I know I can trust Luna and Neville. The three of us have gotten closer this past year. Seamus and Dean are in-between yes and no. I only see them during lessons. Colin and his little brother are completely loyal to Dumbledork so, no to them. I think that's it." Tom nodded, "Alright then."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry started speaking again, "Also, you should know that Severus Snape has been spying on you for Dumbledork." Tom sighed in annoyance, "Oh really now? That traitor. I'll have to deal with him." Harry frowned, "Wait. Dont' hurt him or anything." Tom looked at Harry, "And why not?" Harry looked down at his hands, "Well, I think he's been trying to help me all these years. Like in first year during my first Quidditch Match against Slytherin. We originally thought that he was trying to Hex my broom but he was actually trying to save me from.. uh, well you." Tom frowned but nodded, "Alright. But what should we do?" How about we tell him about my mum being your daughter? And about grandmother Sera and Dumbledork."

Tome thought about this, "Hmm.. That might just get him back on our side. We'll try it. But why tell him about your mother?" The raven smiled, "Remus told me back in school, that Severus was in love with my mum. I think he still is too." Tom nodded, "Right. Ok then. Now, that we have that settled, you head on back to the.." He growled, "Dursley's. And i'll see you.." Harry smiled, "It'll be this weekend. They always go out to have family time and leave me at the house. I'll be able to come back over then, ok?" Tom smiled faintly and nodded. He didn't like the fact that Harry had been left alone when those.. muggles.. had family time. Harry looked at Tom, "When I come back, will you tell me about how you met grandmother Sera?" Tom smiled warmly at him and nodded, "Of course. Here." He pulled out and extra picture of their wedding photo, "Take this." Harry smiled and thanked him, "I have to go now. See you this weekend!" Harry waved good-bye and flooed back to the Dursley's.

Harry quickly cleaned himself and the floor up so the Dursley's wouldn't find out that he left that way. He then started on his chores again. He finally finished them a little bit before they all got home from their day out. Petunia shreiked at him to start on dinner while they unloaded their goodies and watched the telly. Harry nodded and did exactly that. Meanwhile, Tom had called a meeting with his most trusted death eaters which included the Malfoys, The Lestranges, who weren't as insane as they let everyone think, and of course, Severus Snape. Tom asked them all to sit down and to not interupt him as he told his tale. As he told his story with Sera and the information he had recieved from Harry they were all in shock.

When he finished, the reactions came out. Snape was beyond angry at Dumbledore for decieving him, Lucius was about the same but held his sobbing wife, Draco felt terrible for Harry. Being tricked like that by somebody you trusted everything with. He had always had a secret crush on Harry but didn't know if the other boy would feel the same. He knew Harry was gay. He had overheard him telling Lovegood and Longbottom in the library one day. Bellatrix was crying in outrage in her husbands arms. She had miscarried five babies before they declared her infertile and closed off her womb. To have a child taken from you right after you give it life was a truly terrible thing in her book. Then, tricking the father into killing his own child without him knowing she was his lost child. They all then and there vowed to help both their Lord and Harry destroy Dumbledore. Tom grinned at them, "Thank you. Now, let me tell you of mine and Harry's plan." As they he told them they all nodded and smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the weekend finally and Harry watched as the Dursley's drove away. Once they were out of sight, he dashed for the fireplace and flooed to his grandfather's study. He stumbled and nearly fell but was caught before he hit the floor. He looked up and blushed somewhat when he saw that it was Draco Malfoy that caught him. He wasn't worried due to the fact that his grandfather had told him that he had told the story to his loyalest followers and they agreed to help them. He stood back up with Draco's help and smiled at the blond boy, "Um.. Thanks Draco. Is it ok if I call you that?" Draco blushed faintly and nodded, "Sure. Can I call you Harry?" Harry smiled and nodded, "Sure! Friends?" He held his hand out. Draco chuckled and took it, shaking it, "Friends." They heard a giggle and two men chuckle.

They turned and saw Lucius, Narcissa and Tom looking at them with smiles on their faces. They both flushed deeply at the adults. Narcissa hugged Harry tightly soon after that, "We're behind you Harry. One hundred percent." Lucius nodded, "And you are always welcome at our manor. Anytime." Harry smiled at them, "Thank you. That means a lot to me." They both smiled at him but regretfully had to leave. They all waved goodbyr to him and flooed back to Malfoy manor. Harry then turned around and hugged Tom tightly, "I missed you." Tom hugged him back and smiled, "I missed you too my little raven." Harry looked up at him, puzzled, "Raven?" Tom nodded, "My nickename for you cause of your haircolor. Do you not like it." Harry smiled, "I like it."

He let go of his grandfather and sat down across from him, "So, can you tell me yours and grandmother's story?" Tom laughed at that and nodded, "Of course, of course. Now, i'll start at the very beginning then shall I?"

~FLASHBACK~

An eleven year old Tom Riddle was sitting alone in an compartment on the scarlet train to Hogwarts. He sighed and looked out the window when someone knocked on the door. He told them to come in and the door slid open to reveal a girl with chocolate brown hair with red highlights and the prettiest green eyes he's ever seen. She smiled at him, "Hi! Can I sit in here with you? Everywhere else is full." He nodded and she came in with her trunk and put it up above her before she sat down across from him, "Thanks! My names Sera. Sera Harting. What's yours?" He smiled shyly at her, "T-Tom. Tom Riddle." "Nice to meet you Tom. So, i'm guessing this is your first year too?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I didn't even know that magic exsisted 'til an old man came to see me." She tilted her head at him, "Oh? And why not? Didn't your parents tell you?" He frowned sadly, "I don't have any parents." She frowned, "Oh.. I'm sorry." He shrugged, "Its ok." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sera spoke up again, "So Tom.. Do you wanna be my friend?" The boy looked at her, "Really?" She giggled and nodded, "Yeah!" He smiled brightly, "Sure!" They both laughed and Sera moved to sit next to Tom. They talked all the way to Hogwarts.

=TimeSkip=

Sera and Tom were both put in different houses, Tom in Slytherin and Sera in Gryffindor. Even though they were in different houses they still stayed best friends. But around their sixth year, things changed somewhat. Tom was just entering the platform and looking for Sera when she suddenly tackled him from behind. He grunted as he fell forewards, "Ow. Sera!" She giggled, "Sorry Tom!" He blinked. He knew he had changed some. His body had filled out with slight muscle, he had grown to a solid six foot and he no longer had any babyfat on his face. Plus his voice had deepened some. When he got up to face his friend, he noticed that she had changed to. Her chest had filled out a lot. Maybe to a D cup. Her figure had a slight hour glass frame to it and she had grown a few inches. Her eyes were just below his. Her hair and eye colors had deepened in shade as well. Her voice had also changed. In other words, she was drop dead gorgeous!

Sera noticed that Tom was beginning to stare and giggled, "Tom. Your staring." Tom shook his head and blushed brightly, "Uh sorry." She smiled at him, "Its ok. Let's find us a compartment before they all fill up!" She grabbed her trunk and owl just as he did the same and ran to find a compartment. When they did find one they put up their trunks and sat down. They had just started talking about different things when the train lurched and started off towards Hogwarts. Sera had noticed that something was on Tom's mind so she asked him. Tom blushed and looked at her, "I've uh.. no, its nothing." Sera frowned, "Aw c'mon Tom. You know you can trust me." He looked at his best friend and decided to do it, "Well then, I wanted to ask you if.. you'd you know.. go out with me?" He closed his eyes and waited for her.

Sera was in shock but she soon smiled. She'd known that she liked Tom in that way since last year. So, she stood up before kneeling down and kissing Tom right on the lips. Tom's eyes popped open and widened when he realised she was kissing him. They soon closed as he started kissing back and he pulled her into his lap, deepening their kiss. It lasted a few more seconds before they broke apart for air. He looked her in the eyes and asked, "Does that mean yes?" She giggled softly, "Yes, i'll be your girlfriend." Tom and Sera smiled and just held each other 'til they got to Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

=Another Time Skip=

They had been together through the rest of Hogwarts and even through four years of University before they finally got married. A year and two months after they married, Sera found out that she was pregnant. Both Tom and Sera were beyond excited when they found out. Gellert was ahppy for them as well. They had found out the week before they left for University the Gellert Grindelwald was Tom's great uncle. So, they told him that they would support his side. When Sera was at four months, Dumbledore had found out that she was with child and that bote her and Tom were on Grindelwald's side. He was angry so he made a plot for revenge.

They were at six months and couldn't wait for their baby girl to be born. That sat on the porch outside of their house on Lake Hena which was surrounded by white wisteria trees. Gellert had come over and asked Tom to help him with a mission. Tom relunctantly agreed and kissed his beloved wife and her belly where his little girl was and left with his uncle. None of them knew what would happen next.

Sera was about to get up and go inside when she heard someone apperate. She saw that it was Dumbledore, "Oh! Hello headmaster. What do I owe the pleasure?" The old man faked a smiled at her, "Sera. You look lovely. I just popped in to say hello and see how the little one is doing." Sera didn't trust him one little bit, "She's doing fine. She kicks pretty hard but thats normal." He nodded, "Thats good." He waited for her to look out at the lake before he stunned her. He picked her up and apperated her to an underground dugeon area. He cut off some hairs and added them to a polyjuice potion he whipped up earlier and fed it to a six month pregnant muggle woman. When she turned into Sera he cast the killing curse at her before apperating her body back to the lake house. He laid her down on the floor and stepped back. At that time, Abraxis Malfoy had popped in to check on Sera per Tom's request and saw Dumbledore standing over what he thought was Sera's dead body.

He watched Dumbledore apperate away and he ran over to 'Sera's' body. He could tell she was dead along with the child and he cried for his lost friend. At that time, Tom and Gellert had gotten back from their mission and saw a crying Abraxis and a dead 'Sera'. Tom rushed over to his wife and held her crying. Grindlewald cried silently. He had really liked Sera and grown quite fond of her. When they had the funeral, Dumbledore had come to pay his respects and left after it was all over with. Abraxis had come over to Tom then and explained to him what he saw. Tom cried in outrage and had to have both his uncle and best friend hol him back from killing the man outright. They told him to wait and come up with a plan of action. Tom nodded and decided to wait. He mourned for the loss of his wife and best friend, not knowing she was alive and currently giving birth to their daughter. A few months after that Gellert was captured and Tom took his place. He then began to call himself Lord Voldemort and started gathering followers of his own. The rest, we already know.

=Back To The Present=

Harry was crying at the end of the story. He couldn't believe what his grandparents had gone through. Tom held him in his arms as the boy cried, crying silently to himself. They had both calmed down after that and thats when Harry knew. That the bastard of an old man had to pay.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for liking my story! :-D I'm rather glad you enjoy it! Here's the next Chapter!

Harry and Tom broke their hug and sat down. Harry looked at his grandfather, "I'm sorry you were tricked like that. You deserve better." Tom frowned sadly as he looked at his grandson, "Yes. Maybe if we had checked first, we could've found her in time but.." He took a breath and sighed, "Well, we can't dwell on the past. We can only focus on the present to make a better future. Now, I think you should tell the people you trust about everything." Harry frowned slightly, "Are you sure? I mean, what if Dumbledork finds out somehow?" Tom thought for a moment, "Then use some of my owls to send them letters. That way the old fool won't catch on." Harry nodded, "So, would they meet us here or some other place?"

Tom thought for a moment before he closed his eyes, "Have them meet us at the glass cabin at Lake Hena. Harting Cabin Living Room at Lake Hena." Harry frowned but nodded as he began writing. He finished the letters and sent them off to Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Fred & George, Bill & Fluer and Charlie twenty-five minutes later. He sighed and looked at the clock, "I need to get back and finish my chores before they get home or they'll assume something. I asked them to reply tomorrow morning so i'll be back." He hugged Tom and Tom hugged back before Harry flooed back to the Dursley's.

The next morning, Harry arrived at Riddle Mansion right before the owls began to arrive. He sat down and began to read them.

_Harry,_

_I'm not so sure this is a good idea but I trust your judgement. So i'll be there for you. I'll see you next weekend then._

_Neville_

Harry smiled warmly. Good old Neville. He read the next one.

_Nargle King,_

_Hello Harry. I'm glad you finally saw through the fairy's lies. I'm also glad that the serpent king is a good serpent king. I will definately see you next weekend._

_Thestral Oueen*_

Hary chuckled. He knew Luna would be there for him.

_Hey little brother!_

_(G)You know we're on your side no matter what! (F)Exactly! We'll be there for you next weekend for sure! (F&G)See you then!_

_Fred & George_

Harry laughed. The twins were most definately on their side.

_Dearest Harry,_

_Bill and I will be there. I admit, we are a bit skeptic about meeting You Know Who but we will hear him out. See you next weekend._

_Fluer & Bill_

Harry smiled. He was glad that they were willing to give him a chance.

_Harry_

_I know we don't get to see each other often but I will try my best to be there next weekend. You know how dragons can be. Unpredictible! If i'm not, I still support you! Know that!_

_Charlie_

Harry grinned. He was glad that Charlie at least supported him. Now on to the last letter.

_Harry_

_(D)Hey Harry! Seamus has been staying over at my place for the past month cause his parents are on holiday with each other. (S)Yeah so, we'll be there Harry. I admit to being a little bit skeptic about Dumbledore here lately.(D)So have I. (S) So, we'll be there and give You Know Who a chance. (D&S)See you then!_

_Dean & Seamus_

Harry sighed in relief. He was hoping they would be on his side. Seamus and Dean were good friends and he didn't want to lose them too. Tom had looked up at Harry when he sighed, "Well?" Harry looked at him with a smile, "They'll meet us. All of them." Tom nodded, "Good."

_* Luna, of course!_

_Enjoy and Review, please!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: I just want to say thanks to those who liked my story so much!**_

_**Menjiko**_

_**kiansangel**_

_**AnnaPFOaks**_

_**earthlover**_

_**chantel marchons**_

_**Lady of Chaos and Discord**_

_**There are others and I thank them too! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :-)**_

Tom sighed as he stood on the porch where he last saw his beloved wife. He closed his eyes as he felt a gentle breeze flow past him, the smell of the wisteria blossoms attached to it. Tears pricked his eyes suddenly as memories came flashing by in an instant before he sat down on the porch swing. He opened his eyes when he had felt a presence near him. What he saw shocked him, "S-Sera?" She smiled at him, "Hello Tom. I've missed you.. so much." He stood up quickly and hugged her, holding her tightly as she wrapped her arms around him. He pulled away some and looked into her eyes, "Why have you not contacted me until now? Or Harry for that matter?" She smiled sadly, "I was unable to. Dumbledore had placed a spell on Harry when he was a baby that rendered me unable to contact him in any way until he reached of age." Tom frowned, "Then why not contact me?" Sera frowned sadly, "You were too overtaken with hatred to hear me call out to you."

Tom closed his eyes in sadness, "Could you blame me? He took you and Lily from me! He ruined our lives before we had the chance to really have one. I couldn't let him get away with that." She sighed, "I know, my love. But acting on hatred isn't the answer. It cost you your life and the lives of Harry's parents. Not to mention the lives of countless others as well." Tom sighed knowing Sera was right, "I am sorry." Sera smiled faintly, "I know you are and so does Lily." He looked up at her when she mentioned their daughter, "She does? You've seen her?" She giggled at her beloved's eagerness, "Yes. She say she wishes to meet you but she wanted to see Harry first." Tom nodded, "Of course." He felt distant for a moment, "What was that?"

Sera frowned sadly, "Our time is up my beloved." Tom looked sad, "No.. Not yet. Not now." Sera smiled a sad smile, "I love you." Tom moved forward and kissed her deeply, putting all of his love for her into their kiss. Sera returned his kiss adding her feelings of love into it. Too soon for them both, they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Tom closed his eyes and when he opened him, he was back on the porch swing at their old house. He then put his head in his hands and cried.


	10. Chapter 10

While Sera and Tom were together, Harry was having his own trip to the spirit world. Harry opened his eyes and blinked in confusion when he saw that he was in an open field of pure white lilies. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see his mother looking at him with a smile on her face. Harry blinked, tears coming to his eyes, "M-Mum?" Lily Potter smiled at her baby boy, "Hello my sweetheart. I've missed you." Tears fell from his eyes, "MUM!" He hugged her tightly as he wept. She held him close in her arms as she conforted him. A few minutes later, he had finally calmed down some. He looked around, "Where's dad?" Lily smiled, "Off with Sirius probably pulling pranks on some poor unsuspecting spirit." Harry chuckled, "So Siri is here too then?" Lily nodded, "Of course."

Harry looked at his mother, "I am glad I am here but why am I here?" Lily smiled, "Well, i'm here to tell you that you have an ally that you need to find." Harry frowned in confusion, "What do you mean mum? Who?" "Regulus Black." Harry looked at her shocked, "But.. he died. His picture isn't on the family tree wall anymore. Plus, Kreacher said he saw him die." She nodded, "Only because Regulus did a memory spell on the house elf to make him think he died. He also used a spell to remove his name from the wall so they all would think he was dead." Harry sighed and sat down, "This is all too much. First, grandmother tells me her story, then grandfather tells me their story and now, your telling me that Regulus is still alive when he's thought to be dead? My head hurts.." To empathize his point he held his head in his hands. Lily chuckled and sat next to him, "I'm sorry sweetie. I should've divulged this information a little bit more delicately."

Harry nodded, "Thanks. That would be great for next time." Harry chuckled, "So, do you or dad or Siri have any idea where Regulus would be?" Lily shook her head no making Harry groan, "Great. How exactly am I supposed to find him." Lily thought for a moment, "You could try a magic tracking spell. All you have to do is get a dowsing crystal, a lock of Regulus' hair and a world map." Harry nodded, "Right. I'll try that when I visit grandfather. I'm sure he has a lot of those things." Harry began to fade somewhat, "What the..?" Lily frowned, "Looks like our time is almost up Harry." Harry frowned, "Aww.. i'd hoped to see dad and Siri again. Oh well.. next time. I'll find Regulus and bring Dumbedork to justice mum. I promise." Lily smiled, "I know you will luv." She kissed his forehead right before Harry vanished and awoke back on the earthly plane. He sighed. He had some work to do.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey there! :3 Thanks for all your support!_

_Harry: Even though nobody reviewed.._

_*shrugs* Don't really care. i'm just glad people are reading and enjoying my story so much!_

_Tom/Voldemort: Then why did you ask for reviews in Chapter 9?_

_*shrugs again* Dunno. Just thought that people would've left their opinions on my story behind.. Anyways! Here's a thank you shout out to my newest fans!_

_**bakahime123**_

_**DarkDreamer1982**_

_**zoebeansmommy**_

_**favrite of chaos**_

_Thank you soooo much! Disclaimer on page one! On with the story!_

Harry sighed as friday ended and saturday began. It had been hard but he'd finally managed to convince Kreacher to help him with finding Regulus. The mean little elf was convinced for the longest time that Harry was lying to him. Kreacher finally believed him when Harry revealed his blood ties to Voldemort/Tom by using a blood spell and letting the elf take the blood himself. But he also found out something else that suprised him. James Potter wasn't his biological father! The spell didn't say who though. Oh well, he'll figure that out later but for now, find Regulus! Kreacher had popped back to Grimauld and popped back, giving Harry Regulus' hair brush with hair still in it. Harry had thanked the elf and promised to find Regulus. He was shocked when the old house elf launched himself at Harry, glomping him with a hug.

Soon after, Kreacher let go and popped back to Gimauld but not before Harry made him swear on his loyalty to _not _tell Dumbledore and the order of what he told him about him and Tom. Which brings us back to the present. He flooed to his grandfather's study early to get the scrying stone and a world map. Tom looked up when Harry stumbled into his study, "You're early. Won't the.. Dursley's notice?" Harry brushed himself off and looked up at him, "No. They went on a two week holiday yesterday. I need a scrying stone and a world map." Tom's eyebrow rose, "What for?" Harry told him about seeing his mother and her telling him about Regulus. If Tom was surprised, he didn't show it, "Hmm.. so he _is_ still alive." "You _knew_?" Tom shook his head no, "I wasn't sure but I had a feeling." Harry nodded and watched as Tom retrieved what they needed.

He set down the map flat as Harry attched Regulus' hair to the scrying stone. Tom recited the locator spell and watched as the srcying stone began to twirl around the map. After a few minutes, it touched down in Japan or more specificly, Tokyo, Japan. Tom did a spell that gave them an exact address and apperated them there outside . When they looked around, they noticed it was a shabby looking japanese apartment in a shady neighborhood. Harry sighed and walked up the stairs with Tom close behind him. Tom had noticed that some of the japanease street gang members were leering at Harry, sex clearly on their mind. He didn't want his grandson alone on this street.

They reached the room number that Regulus was supposed to be and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a scruffy, muscular man with unruly long black hair opened the door, "Can I help you?" He looked at Harry with a leering smirk causing Harry to blush, "W-We're looking for Regulus Black." The man's face went from leering to cold when the name was stated, "He's not here." Tom decided to step in, "We know its you. We did a locator spell nd I know your face very well. You were one of my favorites afterall." Regulus' eyes widened when he realized who was at his door, "H-How?" Harry decided to speak up, "My mum, Lily. She pulled me into the spirit world and told me that you were still alive." Regulus' eyes closed as he thought of Lily. He opened his eyes and stepped back, "Come in." Harry smiled and went inside, Tom following him.

The last living Black male sighed as he closed and locked his door before walking into the living room where his two visitor's were waiting, "Sit down." Harry did so and Tom did so too, reluctantly. The couch looked rather dirty. Regulus sat down in the chair across from them, "Now, explain to me why you two are working together. I've heard that you two are mortal enemies." Harry looked down sadly and Tom decided to explain. And he did. He told Regulus about his story with Sera then Sera talking to Harry in the spirit world then to Sera's true demise and Dumbledore's involvement. Regulus sat silent, slowly taking in what Voldemort was saying. He sighed when the other man was finished, "Well, i always had a sneaky suspiscion about Dumbledore. Which is why I joined you. Then I just got tired of the war and decided to fake my death and leave."

He looked to Harry, "Does Sirius know?" Harry frowned, "I'm sure mum has told him." Regulus blinked, "Your mum?" Harry's sad look returned, "Sirius fell into the veil in the department of mysterys two years ago during my fifth year." Regulus looked pained, "Siri is dead?" Harry nodded, "He named me his successor." Regulus nodded, still looking pained, "Becuase i was thought to be dead. I'm guessing my sisters Bella and Cissa are still alive." Tom nodded this time, "Yes. Narcissa is still married to Lucius and their son, Draco is Harry's age. Bellatrix.. she and her husband and brother-in-law were recovered from Azkaban two years ago." Harry suddenly got mad, "She hit Siri with the killing curse before he fell into the veil." Reggulus suddenly got angry, "Bella killed Siri? That bitch!" Tom allowed them both to vent before asking them to calm down.

Harry looked at his watch, "Its almost time for the meeting." He looked over at Regulus, "Will you come back with us? Please?" Regulus smiled faintly at Harry, "Of course. I want to help you. Let me pack." He pulled his wand out of his pocket and used a spelled to pack his things before shrinking them and putting him in his pocket, "Lets go." They all apperated to the glass house at the lake and waited for everyone to arrive.

_Oh my! James is not Harry's real dad? Then who is? We'll find out later in the series!_

_ok next chapter will be the meeting *cough* duh*cough* with a surprise guest in store._

_Until next time. Buh-Bye!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey there! =) I'm glad to present to you the newest chapter of 'The Truth Comes To Light'! I am so greatful to all those who enjoy my story so far! =)_

_Thanks to my readers!_

**free-to-fly-2010**

**gingin1975**

**Anna C. Black-Potter**

**Dilligas762**

**franv**

**Smurfanator**

**Slytherdor**

**SophLuLu**

**Chipseet**

_Thanks to my reviewers!_

**Jessie**

**Justpucky**

_Thanks so much! Now, on with the story!_

Harry and Regulus looked around the lake house. Harry was the first to speak, "This place is so beautiful! I can understand why you wanted to raise a family here." Regulus nodded, "I agree with Harry." Tom/Voldemort smiled, "Yes. Sera fell in love with this place when we found it after we first got married. We bought the land along with the lake and built this lake house with our combined magic." He stepped over to a window and looked out at the wisteria trees, "She loved the white wisterias the most. We would sit one the porch swing during the springtime and bask in the aroma of wisteria trees." Harry and Regulus watched as the 'Dark Lord' lost himself in his memories when the familiar popping sound of someone arriving via apperating.

Harry went to the door when that same person(s) knocked. He opened the door to reveal Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. When Harry spotted Remus he smiled and practically tackled the werewolf, "REMY!" Remus laughed and held onto Harry, "Ahahaha! I missed you too cub!" Severus snorted, "As _touching_ as this display is.. Can we please enter the house?" Harry glared lightly at the potions master before letting go of Remus and let them inside. Regulus came into view then with Tom, who finally snapped out of his daze. Remus gaped while Severus stared in shock at Regulus. Said man rolled his eyes, "Oh stop that, the both of you! I'm alive and have been for awhile." Remus shook it off first, "But how?"

Regulus shrugged, "A few altering memory spells and voila! A faked death." Severus had looked skeptical but said nothing, "I'm guessing we are the first to arrive then?" Harry nodded, "Yes. The others aren't due to arrive for another hour or so." Severus nodded, "Then we shall wait then." He walked over to the bar and made himself a glass of brandy. Remus frowned at Severus, "I really wish you'd stop that." Severus looked over at Remus and sighed putting the drink down. Harry blinked and looked at Regulus who was smirking, "Someone's well trained." Severus glared at Regulus as Remus gave him a 'Don't start' look. Harry just looked confused before he figured it out, "Remy.. are you.. _involved_ with Snape? Ya know, romanticly?" Remus blushed bright pink as Severus coughed and looked away. Harry looked a litle green as Regulus laughed.

Remus quickly composed himself and looked at Harry, "Does this bother you?" Harry shook his head, "No, but I guess this means that Severus can't be my real dad then." They all looked at him, shocked. Severus stepped close, "What do you mean?" Harry told them about the blood spell he did with Kreacher. Severus looked thoughtful, "You thought that it could be me because of my love for your mother." Harry nodded and Severus sighed, "Harry.. When I realized that your mother loved James, I gave up on her. Remus and I began dating a few months after your parents deaths and Sirius' incarceration. We helped the other heal and fell in love." Harry nodded again, "I understand. I accept your realationship and i am happy for you both." Remus smiled and hugged him, "Thank you cub." Harry frowned, "But if your not my real dad.. then who is?" Regulus was quiet for awhile before he spoke, "I think I knoww who." Harry looked at him, "Who is it?" Regulus closed his eyes, inhaled and then exhaled before looking back at him, "Me."

_Beware the evil cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! *cough cough* 'Scuse me. _

_Okay, so it wasn't the meeting. But its leading up to it. I swear. Just gotta do some explainations first. _

_Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter. =)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey there! Yay! New chapter!__ =) _

_Thanks to my new readers!_

**Lady Morganas Heir**

**Chibi7su**

**cynefull**

**Serenity84UK**

_I hope you enjoy the new addition!_

They're reactions were different - Tom/Voldemort looked curious, Remus and Severus looked shocked and Harry just looked confused, "But.. i don't understand. You were "dead" before I was born. How could you have..?" Regulus sighed, "Well, I was working at a muggle club in London called _Tainted Desire_ when I saw Lily again and she'd been crying.."

_**~Flashback~**_

Regulus was wiping one of the many shot glasses clean before letting out a yawn. It was nearly midnight which meant his shift was almost over with. He placed the shot glass back down with the others and stretched his arms above his head. By the time he put them down, he noticed a flash of red hair to his left and looked over. He looked shocked when he saw that it was Lily Evens or soon-to-be Lily Evens-Potter. He was even more shocked to see that she was crying.

His shift ended as he looked at her and nodded to his relief before fixing him and her a drink. He walked over to her, forgetting he was supposed to be "dead" and sat down across from her, placing the drink in front of her. She hadn't looked up at him yet so he spoke, "You know, all the time that I knew you from the Slug Club and from my brother, i've never known you to cry. Ever." She finally looked up at him and gasped lightly before sniffling, "R-Regulus. You're *sniff sniff* alive? But.. How..?" Regulus sighed, "I got tired of the damn war and faked my death to get out of it." She sniffed again and nodded before transfiguring a hankerchief and blew her nose.

He watched her, "Now, why're you crying?" She looked at his with watery eyes, "James and I.. we got into a really bad fight over the war, our lives and well.. everything basicly. I'd never seen him that angry before and I left before things could get worse." He frowned and nodded, "I understand. Sometimes, its a good idea to just take a breath and let things calm down before bad things happen." She nodded, "That's what I thought too. We're getting married this weekend and I guess all the stress from the wedding plans, the Order and the war itself just came crashing down on us all at once." She took a drink of her drink and grimiced, "What is this?" He drank some of his own, "Its Jack Daniels. I always have a glass before I go home." She nodded, "Where is that exactly?" "A small flat in London. I'm going to be leaving England soon though." She took another drink, grimaced and swallowed, "Where to?" He shrugged as he drank again, "Don't know. Wherever the war can't reach yet."

She nodded and finished off her drink, "Can I stay at your place tonight?" His eyebrow rose as he noticed her cheeks were slightly flushed, "Mmm.. I don't know if that's a good idea.." She frowned, "I just.. don't want to found yet.. you know?" He sighed before nodding, "Alright." He finished off his drink and stood up, taking her empty glass and setting them on the bar. He took her hand and led her to his flat. They walked in and he sighed, "Its small but its home.. for now. You can sleep on the bed or the couch. They're both fairly comfy." She nodded, "I take the couch then." He looked at her to make sure she was okay with that and nodded before going to take a quick shower. She sat down and waited for Regulus who came out not ten minutes later in just pj pants. He looked at her, "I uh.. I can let you borrow some of my pjs or just an oversized shirt if you want them. Also, you can take a shower too." She looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you. A big shirt will be fine." She got up and went to take a shower as he found a shirt big enough.

He was on the couch, watching tv when she came back into the room with the shirt on. She sat close to him and he looked at her before looking back at the tv. His view was suddenlt blocked by Lily who was straddling him. He was about to speak when she kissed him. He was shocked by it and gently pushed her away, "Lily.." She shook her head, not wanting to hear it, "Just one night.. Please." He frowned when he looked into her eyes and sighed, giving in. He kissed her lightly and groaned when she pressed closer into him, deepening their kiss. He broke away from her and carried her into the bedroom where they had made love all night.

_**~Flashback Over!~**_

"When I woke up the next morning, she had already left to go back to James. Then, after they were married, I left for Japan. I had finally settled myself in when I heard rumors that you were born. I Just knew you were mine. I had my doubts at first.. but when I thought it over and counted backwards, I just knew. But, when I heard that your parents were killed and my brother was suspected in killing them, I became worried for you. I wanted to come and claim you but.." Harry looked at Regulus, "You were afraid that Dumbledore would find you and have you tried or possibly killed." Regulus nodded, "I'm so sorry Harry. I was afraid that he would kill me and take you away anyways and then you'd really have no one else to save you." The raven haired boy smiled faintly at the man.. no, his father and hugged him, "I forgive you." Regulus smiled with relief and hugged him back. Tom, Remus and Severus watched them interact before looking to the fireplace which just came to life. The others were finally arriving.

_Yay! It's time for the meeting. _

_And no, I don't think i'll do any sex scenes.. yet. I wanna at least get good at them first._

_Anyways, til next time! Buh-Bye!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello There! =) Sorry for the long wait! My job had to come first this time.. plus, I was completely blank on how to write this chapter. So, I give my thanks to those who were patient for me and my flake of a muse. Also, sorry that the chapters aren't longer. They just seem longer when i'm writing them. I'm gonna try to make them longer._

_Thanks to my newest readers!_

_**geetac**_

_**bloodlyangel**_

_**KyuubiChild717**_

_**OrphanAnnie1166**_

_**Artemis-Potter-Snape**_

_**Charlie Chaos**_

_**chocomonkey1018**_

_**vampire696**_

_**Camus54**_

_**rebekahalana**_

_Enjoy!_

The first to come through the floo were the Malfoys. Once Narcissa spotted Harry she went straight for him and gave him a tight hug. Harry was a little surprised but hugged her back somewhat.

After a few minutes she pulled away and looked at him i the eyes, "Anything you need sweetie, just ask." Harry smiled softly, "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh please Harry dear, call me Narcissa or even Aunt Cissa." That caused the raven headed boy to smile more and nod. She soon stepped to the side where her husband Lucius came up to the boy.

The blond man placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "My wife is right. Anything you need, don't be afraid to ask us. We'll do anything we can to help you." Harry had tears in his eyes, "Thank you sir. You will be the first people I call when I need help."

They both nodded and stepped back. Harry noticed Draco and before he can move towards him, Neville followed by Luna come through the floo. They brushed their clothes off and smiled at Harry.

Luna gave Harry a hug first, "Hello Nargle King. The singing pipsies* say hello." Harry chuckled as everyone else looked at Luna oddly. He smiled at her, "Tell them I said hello back Thestral Queen." She gave him a dreamy smile before walking towards the couch.

Neville shook his head, "I don't think i'll ever understand what you two are talking about." Harry laughed, "Its our secret language. Of course you're not gonna understand. But, you can keep trying. I'm sure you'll get it one day." The brunette chuckled, "Yeah maybe. So, who else is coming?"

"Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, Bill, Fluer and possibly Charlie." Neville nodded, "Are you sure we can trust Seamus and Dean? I thought they were loyal to Dumbledore?" Harry shrugged, "I guess we'll see." Neville nodded and went to sit down just as the floo came to life and a red head stumbled into the room.

Harry smiled brightly when he noticed that it was Charlie Weasley. Charlie was brushing off the soot when Harry tackled him in a hug causing the red haired to tumble backwards.

Charlie laughed when he finally got his barings and ruffled Harry's hair, "Hey there little Raven. I missed you." Harry looked up and smiled, "I missed you too Charlie. How're the dragons doing?" The second oldest Weasley helped himself and Harry up off the floor, "They're fine little Raven. Had a problem with a new Horntail the other day but we got it all sorted out."

The young man smiled, "Good. I'm glad you're okay." Charlie was about to say something else when Fred and George walked out through the fireplace.

The twins saw Charlie holding Harry and had their famous twin smirks on their faces, "Well now.." "What did we.." "Just walk into?" Charlie groaned, "I was giving Harry a hug and was talking to him about the dragons. Nothing more you twin pervs."

Harry snickered as the twins looked afronted, "We were.." "Just asking.." "An honest question." "No need.." "To be rude." The dragon tamer rolled his eyes, "Whatever you two." He looked down at Harry causing the young man to look up at him, "I'm gonna go sit down and let you talk to your other guests now."

Harry nodded with a small smile and Charlie left to find a seat. The twins then made their way to Harry and surrounded him, "Hello there.." "Little Harry." "We missed.." "Our little brother." Harry laughed, "I missed you guys too. Um.. The other Weasleys don't know you left, right?"

They both nodded, "They have no idea Harry." George nodded, "We covered our tracks very well. We told them we needed to stay at the shop to work on new products." Harry nodded, "Good." The green flames came to life and Bill with Fluer came through the flames.

Harry broke away from the twins and greeted Bill and hugged Fluer. The couple said their hellos and left to go sit down. A few minutes later, the last of the guests came through. Dean helped Seamus up and looked up at Harry, "'Lo Harry. Sorry we're late." Seamus nodded, "Mum needed us to get some last minute chores done." Harry nodded, "That's fine guys. Go ahead and find a place to sit down."

They nodded and sat down on the floor next to where Neville was sitting with Luna. Harry took a deep breath before exhaling it and looking at the gathered group. He looked to his grandfather who nodded to him. He looked back to the group, "Well then. I guess since we're all here, I can start."

_Oh no! It's the dreaded cliffhanger! *screams in terror*_

_Muse: Now stop that!_

_Me: *pouts* Its just a joke. We'll continue the conversation in the next chapter._

_Muse: I know. Now ask them the question._

_Me: *nods* I have a dilemma. I can't decided who Harry is gonna end up with. I originally thought of him and Draco but now.. I'm leaning towards Charlie. I can't decide so, i decided to put it up to a vote. You guys get to choose who he ends up with. Draco or Charlie. You decide. I'll keep a tally of the votes and wait until June 21st to anounce the winner. Tell me who you choose in a review or in a message. Thanks for you support._

_I hope this chapter was longer than the others. Thanks for reading! 'Til next time!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey there! I am so sorry for the delay! I had so much shit going on that I completely lost any ideas for this fiction. But, I'm back now and ready to write!_

_Ok, Thanks to____**chipseet**____for voting. Our winner is.. actually this is redundant cause there was only one vote: __Charlie!_

_**Thanks to my new readers!**_

**jetbstraub**

**Lady Isabelle Black**

**theta39**

**Aileen Dickinson**

_Enjoy Chapter 15!_

Harry looked at the assembled group and sighed, "I'm guessing you're all wondering exactly why I assembled you here? Well, i've decided to leave the light side and go to the dark."

A gasp was heard. He looked over and saw Fluer with her hand over her mouth, "But Harry.. Why would want to do that?"

He frowned, "I've been given evidence that Dumbledore isn't the kind old man he wants us to believe." Charlie spoke up, "What evidence Harry?" "And where did it come from?", Bill finished.

The ravenette sighed, "I had a vision dream a few nights ago from the spirit realm." He ignored the shocked faces and continued, "There was a woman there and she spoke to me, told me her story and revealed to me that she was my true grandmother." Neville spoke up this time, "You're true grandmother? But, what does that mean?"

Harry sighed, "It means that I am a pure blood after all Neville. My mother wasn't a muggleborn afterall. But there's more to the story. She also told me that Dumbledore had kidnapped her when she was six months pregnant and kept her there while replacing her with a fake." Neville spoke again, "Why?"

"Because Dumbledore wanted revenge on my grandparents for defecting to the dark side." Harry replied. "You see, my grandfather was Grindewald's great nephew so he joined the only relitive he had and Dumbledore wanted to use him as his own pawn to get rid of Grindewald and take over the wizarding world."

Fred growled, "What a horrible thing to do." George agreed with his twin, "Terribly horrible." Charlie nodded, "Continue Harry." Harry nodded, "After my grandfather found out that the headmaster killed his "wife and child" he went mad with rage."

He took a breath, "After Grindewald was captured, he took over and became the next dark lord. He then later killed his own child and almost killing me, unknowingly because of some fake prophecy that Dumbledore and Trelawny made up so I could become his new pawn."

He had noticed the horror-shocked faces when he had mentioned that his grandfather was the new 'dark lord'. He didn't have to wait long for someone to say something. Seamus was pale white, "H-Harry.. are y-you saying.. t-that You Know Who i-is your.."

Harry nodded, "Yes, Lord Voldemort is my grandfather. Tom Marvolo Riddle." He saw Dean, Seamus and Neville pale deeper, Fluer had fainted, The Weasley's had been shocked silent and Luna.. well, she still had this dreamy smile in place like she already knew.

He waited for one of his friends to speak. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. Bill had shook off his shock and looked at Harry, "Harry.. are you sure this is all true?" Harry was about to reply when Regulus stepped in, "Are you calling my son a liar Weasley?"

Everyone looked at Regulus when he spoke that.. well, except for Fluer who was still out cold. A squeal of shock was heard. Narcissa walked slowly over to her lost brother, "R-Reggie? Is that.. you?" Regulus groaned, "Dammit Cissy. Must you call me that?" It was then that he was hugged by his crying sister.

Harry smiled softly when a loud voice was heard, "What the hell?" Everyone looked over at Lucius, who rarely cursed, "Why did you call Harry POTTER your son and how are you even still alive? Explanation now."

After he had calmed down his sister some he started his story. He told them how he faked his death and the reason why. He also told them about his chance meeting with Lily and how Harry came to be.. without going into too much detail.

After a few minutes, everyone had finally grasped both Harry's and Regulus' stories and sighed. Draco frowne, knowing that his chances at being with Harry went from slim to none after finding out that Harry was his cousin.

Charlie spoke up, "Ok. I think we all sorta understand what's going on now. Harry's grandparents and mother were wronged by Dumbledore and Harry is Regulus' son, who is supposed to be dead, which makes Harry a Black, not a Potter. Right?"

Harry nodded, "Correct." The dragon tamer nodded, "Alright then, explain this to me. How did You Know Who take this?" Tom/Voldemort stepped in, "I took it quite well." "After a few minutes of crying." Harry added which earned him a smack to the back of the head. They all looked at the dark lord in shock. They didn't even know he was there.

Luna looked up, "Hello Naga* Lord. It is nice to meet you. Tell us, How did you meet your wisteria faerie queen?" Tom looked at Luna in confusion before looking over at Harry for translation. Harry chuckled, "She wants you to tell them yours and grandmother Sera's story."

Tom 'oh'ed and started his story. He told them how they met on the train, The years they were friends and eventually more. Then finally, the years they were in college and married, expecting their little girl. He told them the betrayel of Dumbledore and the regret he had over killing his daughter and nearly killing his grandson.

By the end, he had tears in his eyes and Harry had come over to hug him. Everyone looked sad at the dark lord's tale. They suddenly were angry at what the headmaster had done.

Charlie stood up, "I want to help." Then the twins, "So do we!" Seamus and Dean looked at each before nodding, "We want to help too." Neville smiled, "You know i'd help you out Harry. You're my best mate!" Luna's dreamy smile brightened some, "Thestral Queen is at your service Nargle King." Harry smiled at them before looking at Fluer and Bill, "Well?"

Bill and Fluer seemed to be discussing it before looking at Harry. Bill spoke, "We.. are not entirely sure about this but.. we are here for you Harry." Harry smiled, "Thank you everyone."

Charlie came up next to Harry, "I'm assuming you have a plan then Harry?" The ravenette grinned at him, "Of course!"

_Cliffhanger!_

_Next Time on The Truth Comes To Light!_

_Harry reveals his plans to them all before they all leave for their respected homes. Also, some possible slight love scenes between Harry and Charlie!_

_*Naga - Half Human, Half Snake_

_Until Next Time! TTFN - Ta Ta For Now!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks to all my old followers and my new followers for being so patient.**_

**bdt37clt23djt1**

**insertnamehere123**

**deejo230**

**Munelyte**

**Kira Blackwolf**

**jjlee3449**

**munchnzoey**

**Amandawhitlock16**

**hpbrat2**

**Death Via Cake**

**mariaco**

**hardcoretwilighter1979**

**Pandorablove**

**loubega**

**JesseeAnne**

**JuneYuki**

**axellover-burn-baby**

**HopperB08**

**mercuryfire**

**Faeriefyre16**

**KaliGoD**

**klant**

**Alex Clown**

**charlie94**

**nights angels 96**

**Bijuui9**

**JulesLillianTyler**

**Twiggy2400**

**hawkie95**

**ambertink**

**chipmunk64**

**NightAngel99**

_**Now, the moment you've all been waiting for.. Chapter 16! Enjoy!**_

Harry began to explain his plan to the others, "Well, we figured that I would continue to play along for the time being until its time to strike. That way, we can thin out their ranks from the inside."

Neville blinked, "You mean.. spy?" Harry nodded, " Basicly.. yes. See, if we learn everything we can about them from the inside, it will be easier to take them down in any way possible."

The group thought about this before nodding. Charlie looked at Tom/Voldemort, "How do we do this?" Tom sighed, "Well, i've heard that the groundskeeper won't be able to teach Care of Magical Creatures this year for some odd reason. So, I figured with your background on dragons.."

"That I would be the perfect person to take the job." Charlie finished. He thought to himself before looking at Harry and nodding. He looked back to Tom, "I'll do it."

Tom nodded, "Thank you." He looked to Neville, Seamus, Dean and Luna, "I need you guys to watch your fellow students and.. keep an eye on Harry." Harry groaned, "Grandfather! I can look after myself you know."

Tom gave him a pointed look as did his father, Regulus.

Regulus looked at his son, "After what i've been hearing, you have a knack for getting into trouble. Lots of it."

The twins giggled and Harry glared at them before looking at his father, "Dad, half of that wasn't even my fault you know." Regulus sighed, "I'm aware of that but still, i'd rather be safe than sorry, got it?"

The emerald-eyed ravenette sighed and nodded, "Yes sir." The Black smirked, "Good."

The twins then began to laugh when Harry sulked. Tom snorted before he continued. He looked at the twins along with Bill and Fleur, "I need you to continue as normal. Just keep and extra vigilant eye for things that could be considered weaknesses." The twins mock saluted, "Yes sir!"

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed softly. Bill and Fleur nodded their heads, "We'll do it." Tom nodded to them, "Thank you." He looked to the Malfoy's, "Draco, I want you to tell the slytherin's that you can truly trust of our plan and no one else. Get them to help out and not look obvious."

Draco smirked, "Sir, we're slytherins. Being sneaky and devious is what we do best." At this, Harry and the twins along with everyone else snorted into laughter.

After everyone calmed down, Tom continued, "Lucius, continue to moniter Fudge's decisions and watch out for that toad Umbridge. I don't trust that woman, at all." At her name, Harry flinched which Charlie noticed.

Charlie touched Harry's shoulder and looked down at him, "What's wrong?" Harry frowned, "I.. I really hate Umbridge. That ugly pink toad woman." He rubbed his hand where a sacr saying _**'I must not tell lies'**_ was.

Regulus noticed the scar and suddenly took his son's hand which startled Harry, "How did you get these?" Suddenly everyone looked at Harry, who looked nervous.

He swallowed and began, "Umbridge.. She never liked me. Back in fifth year, she was our defence teacher before taking over the school. She would tell everyone lies about me and when I would try and deny them she would tell me that it wasn't very polite to lie. Even when I would try to tell everyone about the truth about the.."

He looked to his grandfather, "The graveyard, she would give me a detention. She would make me sit in that god awful office she had and write lines until she said stop." Neville frowned, "What did she make you write?"

Harry frowned, "She made me write _**'I Must Not Tell Lies' **_over and over with.. with a blood quill." Everyone gasped except Regulus, Tom and Charlie who growled angrily.

Tom spoke first, "How dare she?! That toad will be the first to die. And she will die very,_ very _slowly and painfully." Narcissa came over to Harry and hugged him tightly. Harry snuggled into her arms and stayed there, needing a mother's comfort.

Lucius watched his wife comfort her newly found nephew before looking at his 'Lord', "Sir, I will keep a watchful eye out for Umbridge and keep "helping" Fudge with his decisions." Tom looked at the blond and nodded, "Thank you."

Severus and Remus stepped into the conversation. Remus spoke, "I will be staying with Severus this year. I know that Dumbledore has yet to hire a new DADA teacher this year. I thought about trying out for the position again."

Regulus shook his head, "No. I'll do it." Harry looked at his dad, "But what if Dumbledore finds out about you?" Regulus grinned, "He won't. Trust me." He winked at his son.

Tom cleared his throat catching everyone's attention, "Now. Has everyone got their assignments down?" Everyone nodded to which Tom nodded, "Good. School starts in a week. Good luck."

Everyone got up and left. Seamus left with Dean, Neville with Luna, Bill with Fleur, the twins left together, then the Malfoys left with Severus and Remus, who gave Harry a hug before leaving.

All that were left were Charlie, Harry, Regulus and Tom. Charlie turned to Harry, "I have to get back to the reserve to sort things out." Harry nodded and looked up at Charlie, who kissed his cheek, "I'll see you at school." Harry blushed and nodded as Charlie winked at him and flooed back to Romania.

Tom and Regulus gave each other knowing smirks before looking at Harry. Harry looked at them, "What?" They jusy smirked.

_**Ahhh.. That felt good to write that. I don't know when the next chapter will be written but hopefully it won't take as long as this one did.**_

_**As someone commented, yes, I know that Regulus and Narcissa are cousins but in my story the are brother and sister and Bellatrix is their cousin. **_

_**So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks!**__** :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry for taking so long. I had a bad case of writer's block that wouldn't go away! D: But now i'm back with a new chapter! :D**_

_**Thanks to my old and new followers!**_

**Avid30**

**Stina1990**

**terfa**

**BurningAlmond**

**brunette318**

**fairyprincess91**

**Mazentius**

**sujulove**

**GinGin4lyfe**

**lunamoonangel**

**lexi-tomlinson-styles5**

**Yuko'sgirl16**

**Lunicorne Do Urden**

**moon of starless night**

**Uchiha Kasarrah1619**

**lizzywizzy1976**

**Danbear**

**GirlyGirlWithAGun**

**Ennovyka**

**FriendlyNeighborhoodWerewolf 92**

**TiteNana**

**Rayien**

**ILoveReadingStories**

**Faithful-facade**

**Ranger Raz Whitlock**

**Misao-chan9970**

**risajael**

**blue moon**

**Larxene Lightning**

**UmFromUmbradge42**

**DarkenedRose24**

**DownInIt**

**CrystiRae**

**Sapphire3210**

**alba angelo**

** .XD**

**TIGGI1**

**Peaches Skywalker**

**Draguta's Dragon**

**Licorne8**

**PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW**

** .18**

**The arithmancer**

**Blackheart96**

**CathSPotter**

**love2009**

**ketsuekilover**

**Zebramad**

**cookyc**

**nikkilt**

**C. **

**buttercup-1981**

**PrincessAngleBabyX3**

**Suu87**

**Cutechipmunk87**

**tattooedrory**

_**And now.. Chapter 17! Enjoy!**_

Harry sighed softly. He was sitting on the sofa waiting for Remus and Severus to pick him up. The Dursley's were away to look after a sickly Marge in the countryside.

Dumbledork had sent him a letter stating that, for his safety, he was to stay at Grimmauld Place where the order would be able to "protect" him.

He scoffed. He no longer needed their protection. Ever since the meeting, he had been secretly training with Tom and Regulus. He now knew some wandless magic, most of them healing spells.

He also knew more attck and defense spells. The three of them agreed that while Harry was at school he would continue to secretly train with his father and during the holidays he would train with both Tom and his father.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when the floo activated. He watched as Remus and then Severus came out of the fireplace.

Harry stood and hugged Remus as soon as the werewolf had dusted himself off. Remus smiled softly and hugged the little ravenette back.

Severus sighed, "As touching as this moment is.. can we get a move on? This place is too.. clean for my liking."

Remus chuckled, "Alright, alright. Now pup, where's you stuff?" Harry patted his pocket, "Already shrunk and ready to go."

Severus and Remus blinked in surprise. "How did you manage that?" Severus asked causing the ravenette to smirk, " Wandless magic. Can we go?"

The couple shook their heads to get over the shock and nodded, all three of them leaving to Grimmauld Place via the floo. Harry had gotten better at using the floo system and hardly landed on his face anymore.

Harry brushed off his clothes and coughed a few times and was surprised to see Charlie starring at him. Harry practically lept into Charlie's arms causing the older male to laugh heartly, "I missed you too my little raven."

Harry smiled at Charlie and nuzzled his chest causing the older male to chuckle again and run his fingers through his Harry's hair. A throat cleared itself causing both males to pull away from each other to see Severus looking at them.

Charlie nodded, "Hello Severus." Severus nodded and turned back to check on Remus. Harry looked up at Charlie, "How are you here? Did you get the job at Hogwarts as Professor of Care of Magical Creatures?"

Charlie chuckled at Harry's excitedness and nodded, "Yes my little raven. I did." Harry brightened but soon he dimmed a bit when he heard what had to be Ron, Hermoine and Ginny coming down the stairs.

Harry grimaced when Ginny attached herself to his arm causing Charlie to glare slightly at his sister which she didn't notice. Ron and Hermoine stopped near them and put on their best fake smiles and looked at Harry.

Ron spoke first, "Hey mate. How was your summer? Hope those nasty muggles didn't cause you too much trouble." Harry shook his head, "Nah, they were gone the majority of the time."

Hermoine nodded, "Well thats good. Did you have enough time to finish your school work then?" Harry mentally rolled his eyes before he nodded, "Yes. I finished it all." The brunette girl nodded approvingly, "Good."

Harry then felt Ginny tug on his arm, "I missed you soo much Harry! Did you miis me too?" Harry wanted to turn and run but couldn't so he answered, "I uh.. was kinda too focused on my studies aand finishing my homework to really miss anything. Sorry Ginny.."

Ginny huffed slightly but snuggled more into Harry's arm causing the male to grimace more. Charlie noticed and cleared his throat making the three of them to take notice of his presence.

Charlie stared them down, "Ginny, i do believe you're making Harry uncomfotable." The girl huffed, "I am not. Am I Harry?" The raven haired boy in question tried to pull his arm away, "Yes, you are. You know how much i don't like being touched."

Ginny huffed angrily, letting Harry go and stomped off. Ron looked mad at him and Hermoine looked at him disapointedly. Hermoine sighed, "Now Harry, that was quite un-called for."

Ron nodded, "Yeah! I mean, she is your girlfriend after all!" Harry sighed, annoyed, "No she's not. I've never dated Ginny nor did I ever want to." Ron fumed, "What's wrong with my sister?!" Harry sighed heavily, "Nothing Ron. She's just not.. what I'm into."

Hermoine looked curious, "And what, pray tell are you into?" Harry sighs, "Guys. I'm gay and have been my entire life. Thanks for noticing by the way."

They both looked pale and disgusted. Ron backed away, "Eww mate! How can you be gay! That's sick!" Hermoine nodded, agreeing with her boyfriend, "Harry, you can't be gay! The whole wizarding world expects you to date marry a girl, preferbally Ginny."

Harry (and Charlie) looked angry, "NO! I'd rather join Voldemort than marry a girl!" Both Hermoine and Ron looked shocked and appalled before they leave the room.

The little raven looks like he's about to cry when Charlie plls him into his arms, "It'll be ok Harry. It'll be ok." Its only then that Harry cries and Charlie holds him tight the entire time.

After a few minutes, Harry finally calmed down, "Thanks Charlie." The older male nodded, "Anytime my little raven. How about we get you settled in my room?" Harry nods and walks up the stairs with Charlie.

They eventually reach Charlie's room and enter. Harry pulls out his trunk and stuff before enlarging it without a wand. Charlie looks at Harry impressed, "Wow Harry.. I didn't know you could do that."

Harry grinned, "I learned some wandless magic over the summer." He sat down on the extra bed and yawned, "I'm tired." Charlie chuckled lightly, "Then rest. I'll come wake you up when dinner's ready, ok?"

Harry nodded before laying down and kicking off his shoes, "Thanks." He yawns one more time before falling asleep. Charlie smiled warmly and covered Harry up, giving him a kiss on the forehead and left the room. He was walking downstairs when he heard Ginny alking with their mother about Harry and sighed, 'Well, this is gonna suck.'

_**Uh-Oh! Ginny was talking to Mama Weasley! What's gonna happen next? Find out next time in.. Chapter 18!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to my new followers!**

_**RabitNut**_

_**ChiOokamiRyu**_

_**jlmac2000**_

_**pandagaara8997**_

_**i beat the dragon**_

_**darklust34ForEdwardCullen**_

_**cat187**_

_**lilyluna78**_

_**inuprincess1089**_

_**potterfan07**_

_**mudder3300**_

_**vanillacookies99**_

_**MAK-HGSS**_

_**Rabbitongrass**_

_**kane the undertaker**_

_**house of potter**_

_**slashluver1984**_

_**koolkat3000**_

_**awake untill day brake**_

_**VampQhuinn**_

_**danoc**_

_**Wingedgirl18**_

_**sbcmmbjgjlhb5**_

_**whogirl1993**_

_**blockhead77**_

_**chipmunks1964**_

_**bitchscanbiteback**_

_**shadonic25**_

_**tantanX3**_

_**Glamrockprincess**_

_**MissLexi54**_

_**LEEZA W**_

_** .Sweets**_

_**llyoung**_

_**NCISFanatic01**_

_**devils-momma**_

_**Airforce1990**_

_**Silver Ardor Dragon**_

_**Lil-Kimi124**_

_**BlackRaven87**_

_**Red Night Moon Sky**_

_**IdancewithfireIcontrollfire**_

_**flowerpottermalfoyblack**_

_**Brebaby**_

_**ellen neah**_

_**ICE-SIREN27**_

_**Joslyne Aleera Nyx**_

_**Antara93**_

_**sSlytherinSnake**_

_**criewe**_

_**TsukihanaYUE**_

_**Gina Ichimaru's girl**_

_**Silverstargirl**_

_**RoAn7**_

_**Wishuwerme**_

_**Slytherin-Girl-2013**_

**Last time Charlie was walking downstairs from tucking in Harry and heard Ginny talking Mama Weasley. What's gonna happen next?**

**And now, Chapter 18!**

Ginny was talking/whinning to her mother, "Mother! He won't even pay attention to me. He says I make him uncomfortable!"

Molly Weasley sighed in annoyance. Her daughter was just obsessed with Harry and she felt sorry for the boy. She looked at her daughter and replied, "Ginny, leave the poor boy alone!"

Ginny looked at her mother shocked and Charlie, who was secretly listening in, snickered behind his hand. The red headed girl looked at her mother, "But.. but mother.."

Molly raised her hand to silence her, " Enough. I am tired of you hanging onto poor Harry. He is not a toy nor is he a trophy and I won't have you hanging off him when he doesn't like it. Now, I want you to go up to your room and I don't want you talking or messing with Harry again, am I clear?"

Ginny looked like she was goona cry, "O-Ok.." She then ran past the spying/snickering Charlie and up the stairs to her room to cry at the un-fairness of her mother's order.

Charlie walked into the kitchen towards his mother, "Wow mom. I expected you to take Ginny's side."

Molly sighed, "No. I didn't raise my daughter that way. The way she's acting is all Dumbledore's doing. Arthur might believe the man to god-like but I don't. I wish I could do something but.. I love your father and your siblings too much to just leave them."

Charlie nodded, "I know mom. Just keep looking out for Harry. He'll need you to be by his side since he sees you as his surrogate mother."

Molly had tears in her eyes when Charlie said that, "I understand. I'll keep looking after my little boy. How is he?"

Charlie sighed, "Upset. It's not my place to say why but i'm sure he'll tell you. He's upstairs in my room asleep."

Molly nods, "Ok. You go on ahead upstairs while I finish making dinner." Charlie nodded, "You don't need any help?" Molly smiled at her second oldest, "No dear. Go on."

Charlie nodded and kissed his mother's cheek before heading back upstairs. He entered his room and locked the door behind him to keep nosey little girls away from his Harry.

He crossed the room and climbed into bed close to Harry and pulled him into his arms. He smiled as the little ravenette snuggled into his chest cutely. He watched his Harry sleep until he felt his eyes droop and he joined his Harry in dreamland.

**Ok.. that chapter was a bit short. Sorry about that. I was running low on ideas for the chapter.**

**Anyways, Molly is not going to be the bad guy in my fic cause she remind me of my mom. But Arthur is gonna be the bad guy so he's gonna be a little OOC. I hope you enjoyed!**** :D ****'Til next time!**


	19. A Note - HIATUS!

AN: So Sorry!

I'm so sorry everyone.. but it looks like this story is on hiatus until further notice.

All my ideas for this story have vanished and after just losing my dog recently, which I had her for thirteen years, has pretty much sent me into depression.

So, until my personal problems are delt with, there won't be any new chapters anytime soon.

But, i'm not abandoning this story. I promise.

-Shadow


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello there!**** :D ****Sorry for the wait! Here's Chapter 19!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

It was around dinnertime when Harry and Charlie finally awoke. Harry blearily opened his eyes before he blushed lightly,  
>seeing that he was being held by Charlie. He then smiled lightly and snuggled into Charlie's chest.<br>Charlie unconsciously held Harry closer. He slowly started to open his eyes and when he finally did, he smiled down at Harry.  
>Harry looked up at Charlie and smiled back.<p>

They were both startled when there were three sharp knocks on the door. They both sighed when they heard Molly's voice**,**  
>"Charlie! Its time for dinner! I'm assuming that Harry is in there with you since he's no where else in the house."<br>Charlie chuckled, "Yes mum. He's here!" "Good. Harry dear? Get washed up for dinner. Both of you."

Harry smiled, "Yes Mrs. Weasley." Molly smiled, even though her boys couldn't see it before she walked back down stairs.

Harry and Charlie both looked at each other and share a small kiss before they both got up.  
>They washed up and changed clothes before heading downstairs. On their way down, they saw Ginny waiting on Harry,<br>causing said ravenette to groan.

Ginny, hearing Harry groan looked up and was about to say something when she scowled seeing that Charlie was with Harry.  
>She then schooled her features into a smile and latched herself onto Harry's arm, "Oh Harry! Where were you? I was looking for<br>you all day!"

Harry's eyes rolled and he managed to pull himself away from Ginny's grasp, "I was sleeping in Charlie's room because I wanted  
>to be left alone. That and I didn't want to see Ron and Hermione suck face constantly." Charlie snorted lightly in amusement.<p>

Ginny glared at Charlie before looking at Harry, "But Harry! There your friends and i'm your girlfriend!" Harry glared at Ginny,  
>causing her to shrink back, "I've told you a hundred times Ginny, we're not dating! I'm not even intrested in girls!"<p>

Ginny pouted, "I don't believe you! You'll see! One day, you and I will be married!" She truned around and headed into the dining  
>room. Harry sighed and looked at Charlie, "I suddenly don't feel hungry anymore." Charlie sighs, "Yeah but we do need to eat.<br>If you want to, I can ask mum if we can eat up in my room, away from the others." Harry smiled, "Thanks Charlie."  
>Charlie smiled, "Go ahead upstairs to my room and i'll go get some food."<p>

Harry smiled and kissed Charlie's cheek before heading back upstairs. Charlie smiles and walks into the dining room to the kitchen  
>where his mum was. Molly looked up at Charlie, "Hello dear. Go ahead and take a seat! Where's Harry?" Charlie sighed, "Well.."<br>He told her about their unfortunate run in with Ginny and said that Harry wanted to eat upstairs instead.

Molly sighed, "Oh poor Harry.." She gets a plate of food ready for Charlie and Harry, "Here. Take this up to him." Charlie took the food,  
>"Thanks mum." He kisses her cheek and walks out of the kitchen and into the dining room where he bumped into Ron and Hermione.<br>His eyes rolled when they tried to talk to him. Thankfully, the twins distracted them both so Charlie could get away.

Charlie headed up the stairs with the food and kicked/knocked on the door with his foot. Harry opened the door and smiled when he saw  
>Charlie with the food. "Let me help." He took a plate from Charlie and walked inside with the former dragon tamer. Charlie shut his door<br>and joined Harry on the bed as they both ate their dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the long wait! I never meant to leave you all hanging for this long.<strong>

**I hope this chapter wasn't too short! Thank you all for being so patient with me!**


End file.
